Infonnation storage devices, especially hard disk drive mechanisms, are very sensitive to vibration and a mechanical shock. When such a hard disk drive mechanism is incorporated into a removable cartridge it can be easily dropped and damaged when it is removed or transported. Significant mechanical shock or vibration could damage either the read/write head mechanism and/or the rotatable disk of the hard disk chive mechanism.